The Protectors
by Wolfman1997
Summary: This is a story of ancient evil tyrant returning wanting to cause havoc through out the world. It is up to 6 amazing heroes to stop him from doing such harm. Multi-crossover and my biggest story yet. (DBZ: After Buu, before BOG, Bleach: After Hell Verse, before Aizen) (Canon Story)
1. A Warning Call, A Dangerous enemy Return

**The Protectors**

(Disclaimer: The Non-prophet is a fan-based fiction, for I don't own what I might add. All property goes to their well respected owners, Please Support the official) (releases.)

 **Before we begin the story, I just like to say I'm a little excited doing this. I have been planning this for a longtime and it's finally on the way. I hope you guy who are reading this like this, because is probably going to be my biggest stories ever. Anyway enough talking let's get this story started.**

 **Pro :** **Long time ago, there was once piece throughout the world. It would seem that way for the remainder of the years to pass, until….It happened. With piece, there came destruction, as a dark force has revealed himself to the world. He was a mad tyrant, bent on world domination and the destruction of mankind. In act of bravery, 6 strong and powerful beings came to the rescue to confront the enemy at hand. In act of desperation during the final battle, the 6 beings who were fighting him were able to conceal him and his dark powers in an empty void, hopping that he would never return to this world. From that moment of peace once again rained throughout the universe, or so….they thought, for they….were wrong.**

In the darkness of space, an ominous portal begins to open up and expanses as wide as it can go. When the portal was done expanding, a mysterious dark entity started to come out of it in an instant. Having his whole body come through the portal, the dark entity looks at the cosmos with a mean look and wicked grin on his face, for he was both angered and relieved that he was finally free and he can take his revenge.

 **S**

Meanwhile sensing the dark presences of the entity on his own planet, the mighty King Kai looks up into the sky with worry and anger on his blue round face. For he knew about the dark presences from a long time ago. _"No!...I can't believe it...he's returned!"_ he thought in anger over the dark enemy. As things were looking bleak for him, an unexpected, yet blond haired comrade with a white and green striped hat comes up to him. "So you I take it you sense it too, huh?" The blonde spoke to King Kai about the enemy.

"Yes Kisuke, it would seem that he has returned from his imprisonment." He replies back to the blonde with disappointment in his voice. "So how should we do this? Do you want me to get your old team back together?" Kisuke suggested to King Kai. "Unfortunately I have to say no since it would seem that he has grown much stronger than before and I am dead, so I won't be able to fight him at my full strength this time." The blue Kai explains to kisuke why he can't fight the menace.

"I see, then what do you think we should do?" Kisuke asked the Kai of the north with curiosity. "Well...it's a stretch, but we have to make it count. I think it's best if gather some new ones if you know what I'm saying." The Kai continues to look worried. "I get you, I was sort of thinking the same thing actually." Kisuke then smiles at the idea. "Good to hear, go inform the Head Captain of the situation. If I know him well, he should already know by now." King tells the blonde to deliver a message to the Head Captain. "And what about you?" The blonde asked the North Kai. "I'm going to contact the one person I know who would be good task at hand." He replies back to Kisuke. "Understood, see you when it's time old friend." Kisuke leaves King Kai's planet. _"I just hope this works….cause if we don't we're all done for!"_ King Kai looks up in the sky.

 **Season 1** :

 **Saga 0 : **TBA

 **Ch1**

 **The Warning Call,**

 **A Dangerous Enemy Returns**

We begin our story with the scent of food going through the air, as the mighty saiyan warrior Goku along with his family and friends having a lovely cook off at Capsule Corp! Everyone there was having a good time, the ladies were chatting with one another, the kids were playing, Master Roshi being...Master Roshi, and Goku and Vegeta stuffing their faces with food like the prideful saiyans they are.

"Man this picnic is the best, right Vegeta?" Goku smiles as he continues to eat his delicious food. "Quiet Kakarot, can't you see I'm trying to enjoying myself right now?" Veget continues to stuff his face as well looking rather annoyed. "Hahaha, that's a first." Goku laughs at his rival's respond.

Things were good and smooth for the time being, for there were no more enemies for anyone to worry about. So I guess you can say all safe,...until this very point. While he was still eating, the voice of King Kai caught his ears. "Goku! Goku can you hear me!?" Telling by the Kai's voice he sounded a little desperate. "Hey King Kai. What are you calling for?" Goku looks up into the sky wondering why King Kai is calling.

"Listen to me Goku we have to…" King Kai was cut himself off for a few seconds, for he knew what's currently happening. Little did the saiyan know, King Kai was all tensed up for those few seconds. "Oh no...he's almost here." Goku was still confused by who or what King Kai was talking about.

"Who's almost here King Ka…?" Goku stuttered as he stopped and looked up into the sky, as was sensing something, something not too friendly. He wasn't the only one who was sensing all this, for the others Z Warriors felt the same kind of feeling as well, as continue to look in the sky. This made the ones who couldn't sense anything confused and a sense of wonder what's up.

"What...is that?" This was a power Goku and the others have never felt before in their lives, for it was something that can not be explained. "Hey what's going on? Why are all of you looking into the sky for?" Bulma decides to ask sounding a little worried. "Yeah it's almost like you guys are worried about something." Chichi might add on to what Bulma is saying.

"There's a huge amount of energy coming this way to Earth." Piccolo explains to the women of the huge unknown power. "Yeah not only that, but it feels like there's more of them." Gohan points out the incoming danger. "It's feels like an entire army. There's just so many." Krillin says sounding a bit shaken up from the power.

Just before anyone could say anything else, The voice of King Kai began to go through their ears. "Hey! Can anyone else hear me down there!?" King Kai speaks up to see if he is getting through to anyone. "We hear you loud and clear King Kai, all of us." Tien decides to answer to the question, whether if anyone could hear him.

"What's is the meaning of this power that were all sensing!?" Vegeta demands an answer from the Kai. "Yeah King Kai. What's going on?" Goku wanted to know the answer to that too, for he was just as confused as Vegeta and the others were. "All more will be explained later. In the meantime I'll tell you all this. The power you're all sensing is the power of an ancient evil tyrant who is set on conquering Earth!"

The news from King Kai made everyone gasp with a bit of fear and shock going through their heads. The warriors were shocked and angered by this, the girls were a little scared of all this as well as the children, and Hercule was spazzing as though the world's going to ending, either way they knew they were in trouble.

"King Kai is there anything we can do to stop it!?" Goku asked King Kai if there anything he can do to stop the threat. "I'm actually glad you asked. Now listen, telling their current location coming down into Earth, they should be landing in the outskirts of a little town almost close to where you are now called Karakura Town, which should be the right place to meet them." The blue Kai briefly explains to the others

"Karakura Town?" Goku was a little confused, for he had heard of said town King Kai mentioned. "Wait...I heard of that town before." Bulma said which caught the others by surprise.

After a couple of minutes of searching, Bulma puts a map she was trying to find on a table and show it to the others. "Right there, The outskirts of the town should be a few miles away from here. It should be easy for guys since you can fly." Bulma points out the town's location as they gathered around. "Thanks Bulma, we really appreciate it. Let's go guys." Goku gets ready to fly away.

"Hey, hey, hold on just for a second." King Kai halts the group before they left. "What is it now? I thought you want us to be there sooner?" Goku wonders why King Kai put the breaks him and the other z warriors. "I know, but listen what have to say first. Before you leave there's something I need you guys to know. In that town you are heading to, I advised an old friend of mine about the current situation that's going on. Knowing him, he's to gathering the other fighters from the town to help us in this battle." He explains to the others.

"What other fighters?" Goku along with the others were quite curious about what King Kai had meant by that. "There are other fighters who are currently in the town as we speak, whose energy you can't sense. There probably going to start the fight before you guys get there, so I need you to back them up for a while. I'll explain the other detailed parts later. For now go and fight before it's too late." King Kai says his final words to the others before cuts off the communication with them.

"Right! Come guys!" Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Android 18, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Buu immediately begin to fly into the sky to their destination. Little did they know, that they're going to in one heck of a ride.

 **S**

Meanwhile during half of that conversation with King Kai, an evil hollow begins to wreak havoc in Karakura Town. As it does so, a group of 5 individuals were in the middle of a fight with said hollow. The hollow unleashes it's claw down on one of the 5 individuals only to be stopped and blocked by the figure's big sword. That person was none other than everyone's favorite substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki!

"Back off!" Ichigo forcefully pushes the hollows claw back and away from him. "Are you alright Ichigo?" Ichigo's soul reaper comrade Rukia appears right next to him. "I'm fine. Any ideas how to take this one down?" They look back at the hollow who was roaring in anger. "The best we can possibly do is try to find an opening." Rukia makes an observation.

"If you guys are looking for an opening, I'll be happy to make you one." Other fellow soul reaper Renji appears floating above the two other soul reapers. "Easier said and done, don't you think?" Ichigo's good friend Uryu walks up to the other 3, as he props his glasses.

The hollow tries taking the opportunity to strike down the 4 of them with it's tail, only to be stopped by strange looking arm. That belonged to Ichigo's other good friend Chad, who was using his fullbring to stop the attack. "Knowing us, we'll find away." Chad pushes the tail away from him and the rest of the group. "Good work Chad." Renji compliments the Fullbring user. "Alright you guys let end this!" Ichigo charges at the hollow. "Right!" The other follow in pursuit.

As the hollow roars back into the fight, it unleashes its' claws down at the group once again. Just like before, the attack was avoided causing smoke to form where the claw landed. Climbing up the arm of the big enemy was Chad, about to deliver the next move. **"El Directo!"** He delivers a powerful fullbring punch to the hollow's jaw, causing it to stagger a bit.

Following up Chad's attack, Uryu uses the power of Reishi to make multiple arrows appear to strike the hollow on the side. This would cause the monster to roar in pain. Appearing right behind the hollow's legs, Rukia and Renji double slashed their Zanpakutos into each leg, which would cause the hollow to kneel in pain.

Looking up from above, the hollow stares up at Ichigo who's about to deliver the final blow. **"Take This! Getsuga...Tenshou!"** Ichigo unleashes his signature attack on the hollowfied monster. As the attack came down, it sliced the hollow in half, which would lead to the hollow roaring in faded pain one last time before it could fade away it's' self.

As it faded away, the 5 heroes regrouped back together standing tall with a nice clear victory they have once again achieved. Running up to the group for their victory, was Ichigo's third high school friend, Orihime with an excited look on her face. "You guys did it." She cheers for her friends' victory. "All in a day's work, I guess." Ichigo smiles back at the other redhead.

"I'm just glad you all safe. I'm sorry if I didn't make it in time though." Orihime rubs her hand in the back of her head. "That's ok, we were able to handle this one easily." Rukia informs the other girl with a smile.

"That's right, maybe next time ok…" Ichigo was then immediately cut off as he along with the others were sensing something. Something that wasn't good. "What the Hell?" Ichigo and the others looks around trying to find out what they're sensing. "What is that?!" Renji questions the power he is sensing. "Whatever it is, it's not good." Rukia tells the others. "You can say that again." Uryu props his glasses in agreement. "I never felt this kind of spirit energy before." Chad adds on as they would all agree.

"So you guys can sense it then?" A voice caught their attention. To their surprise, the voice belonged to their friend Kisuke Urahara. "Kisuke?" Ichigo looks back at the former soul reaper captain in some rather confusion. "Hello everyone." The blonde greets them back.

"Kisuke, what is going on? Where's that spirit energy coming from?" Ichigo looks back to Kisuke hoping he would have the answer. "All will be revealed soon. In the meantime since you're all here, I need you guys go to the outskirts of the city before they touch down." Kisuke instructs them to do so, which made them to do so.

"Before who touch down? Should the Soul Society know about this?" Renji asked the former captain in a serious tone. "The Head Captain already knows of the situation. I told him that you'll be able to handle it for a while. With that being said, there's something I need to do for this." Kisuke begins to walk away. "That would be?" Uryu questions where Kisuke maybe going. "Paying a visit it to an old friend." The former captain tips his hat as he disappears without a trace, leaving the others in a state of confusion.

 **S**

Having followed the blonde's orders, the 6 heroes have made their way to the outskirts of the town as fast as they could. The group anxiously awaits for the threat to arrive so they can proceed to battle. A couple of minutes since the evil entities made their presences known however, they haven't really shown up yet, causing the 6 of them feel a little bored. This was especially for Ichigo, since he was still confused by the whole thing.

As a response, the substitute soul reaper sighs. "Damn it, why the hell are we doing this again?" He looks back at Rukia and the others. "Because, Kisuke pretty much instructed us to. Don't forget, we sort of have to stop what's coming." Rukia reminds the other soul reaper "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just what concerns me the most is Kisuke left without saying as much." Ichigo still often wonders about the former soul reaper captain.

"I'm going to have to agree a bit on Ichigo with this one." Uryu props up his glasses yet again. "Same here, I mean if the Head Captain already knows about this phenomenon, then why would he just tell Kisuke to send only us for the time being?" Renji was quite skeptical about the situation as well. "Who knows. Maybe he had the right reason to." Chad took a hunch on what's going on. "You really think so?" Orihime ask the darker skinned man.

Just before anyone could say anything else, the surge of power came back. This would cause the 6 of them to feel the overwhelming getting closer. "Oh crap, it's here!" Ichigo and the others begin to look around to where it was coming from.

To their surprise, multiple blackish purple portals appeared out of nowhere from almost every angle of the group. What really happened next that got them all surprised was what began popping out of the portals, for what came out of the portals were multiple dark blackish purple normal sized creature men with skeleton arms with long sharps claws, lizard like legs and feet, red eyes, wearing purple hoods that cover their faces, and some forms of body armor.

As they continue to look at the horrifying creatures, they immediately held up their guards. For they pretty well knew deep down the creatures were not good. "Attack!" One of the creatures ordered loudly at the others ones to attack causing the them to charge at the group with full force.

One of them leaped up into the air and attempted to strike down at Ichigo with it's massive claw. Having a bit of time to react, Ichigo was able to use his zanpakuto to block the oncoming attack. He responded back by pushing the creature away from him, then proceeded to slicing it, thus killing it. Another one attempted to leap at him from behind hoping to get the jump on him. However, the creature failed as Ichigo manage to evade and slice the creature straight in the middle of it's torso.

More of them continued to leap and attack the others, as one of them attempted to attack Chad. It was proven a little useless, as Chad just blocked the attack with his right fullbring arm then immediately gave the creature a powerful punch to the face. Two more tried coming at him with their claws, only to then getting kicked to the side by the darker male. Four more attempted to strike him from the back, but were stopped by an glowing force field. The one who responsible for that was Orihime as she uses her Reiatsu to shield her friend from the creature's attack. "Thank you Orihime." He looks back the girl as he delivers another hit to one of them. She looks back at him with a smile. "No problem."

As the creatures continued their onslaught, a few of them were coming straight for Rukia and Renji. It was proven once again a bit useless, as the 2 soul reapers immediately slashed them away with their zanpakutos.

 **"Now Roar...Zabimaru!"**

Renji unleashes his zanpakuto on the enemies, causing it to change it's form. With one striking lash at the enemies, he managed to sent some of them flying in the other direction. "Just what Hell are these tough little bastards!?" Renji looks back at Rukia who slashed another that coming right at her. "I don't know, but they're a little stronger than they look." She hold up her guard again as more continue to attack them.

Several more of them began to leap into the air aiming to attack Uryu from above with their sharp claws. However, they were shot down by Uryu as he used multiple of his arrows made of reishi to blast them down before they reached him. A few more tried coming at him from behind, only to shot by more arrows. "These things are pretty damn resilient." He props up his glasses as he fires more arrows at the incoming enemies.

As the 6 of them continue fight, more of the creatures continue to come out of the portal as though they were almost endless. With no telling on how many of them will be left. As more creatures continued to come out, the group of 6 was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed by the amount of enemies continuing to attack.

Up in sky, Ichigo continues to struggle with more of the creatures trying to strike at him. "Damn, there are too many of these things!" Ichigo held up his guard with his zanpakuto as 2 more try to strike down at him with overpowering force.

As they kept him a little pin down by his weapon, another appeared behind Ichigo as was getting ready to strike him down from behind. Seeing what's about to happen while fighting, Rukia tries to warn Ichigo about the sneak attack. "Ichigo look out behind you!" Ichigo looks behind with a bit of surprise, as he knows he can't evade the attack while shielding himself from the other 2 creatures.

Things were not looking for Ichigo as he was about to get clawed from behind. That is...what he thought going to happen. As the creature was about to strike at the substitute soul reaper, something or rather someone appeared behind Ichigo and delivered a swift and powerful downward kick to the creature's head. Looking at the sight, the group of 6 was surprised by had occurred as man they didn't know came out of nowhere. That man was none other than Goku who has made it just in time. _"What the Hell?"_ Ichigo looks back at Goku still wondering what had happened. _"Seems like I made it just in time."_ Goku looks at the area with a confident smile.

 **Things were looking quite possible now that Goku has entered the fray. Will he be able to turn the tables in this fight and will our heroes be able work together and win? Find out in the next chapter of The Protectors!**

 **To Be continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Sorry I was late on posting anything, I was busy.**

 **For now I'm only going to be doing the 1st 2 chapters of this story, for the rest you going to have to wait.**

 **So please hold on.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	2. Enemy Revealed, Story of the Protecters

**The Protectors**

(Disclaimer: The Non-prophet is a fan-based fiction, for I don't own what I might add. All property goes to their well respected owners, Please Support the official releases.)

 **Season 1** :

 **Saga 0 : **TBA

 **Ch2**

 **Enemy Revealed,**

 **The Story of the Protectors**

 **Last time in the story, we began with the mighty saiyan warrior Goku having a pleasant time with his family and friends. However, that all quickly came to an end as they sensed a new and powerful entity heading towards Earth. Hearing the call from King Kai and having no time to lose, Goku and the rest of the warriors head out to their destination. As the battle had already started, Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and his fellow friends were holding off the enemy forces. It was proving to be a little difficult as the enemies kept on coming. Just as Ichigo was about to be blindsided, Goku appears just in time to join in the fray. Will he be able to get along with the others and will they be able to succeed? Find out right!**

We resume our story with Ichigo and the others still in a bit of shock at what had just transpired. Having a bit of time catching his breath, Ichigo forcefully uses his Zangetsu to push back the creature who had him pinned down a little, then proceeds to continue to stare back at Goku.

 _"Seems like we made it, just in time."_ Goku thought as he looks at the battle taking place around him. After a couple of seconds, he was sure enough it was the right spot where King Kai said.

From down below, the others were still looking at the saiyan still trying to wonder what's going on. "Who the Hell is that?" Renji decides to ask in confusion.

"I have no idea." Rukia decides to answer the other soul reapers question, for also she didn't know the answer. The other 3 didn't say much because, for the only thing they knew was that a man came out of nowhere and struck the enemy to the ground.

Ichigo continues to stare at the back of the saiyan patiently while figure him out. _"What's going on? I can't sense this guy's spirit energy."_ All these questions Ichigo had were going have to wait. As more of those unknown enemies were still coming at them, like flies to rotten food.

Willing to stop looking at the scenery for the moment, Goku turns his attention to the substitute soul reaper with a wondering look upon his face. "Hey are you ok?" Goku ask out of curiosity and a bit of worry.

"Yeah I'm...Wait hold on! You can see me?" Ichigo asked as he looks back the alien even more confused than he already is.

"Yeah, I can see. Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" Goku looks a little confused by what the redhead meant. "Oh I think I get it. You must be those other fighters King Kai told us." Goku smiles as he might figured out Ichigo and the others identities.

"What are talking about..and who Hell's King Kai!?" As so many questions were going through Ichigo's head, one of the creatures attempted to strike down Ichigo while was turned again.

"Look out!" Seeing the attack coming, Goku pushes Ichigo's shoulder down and fires a blue energy beam attack at the incoming enemy. "I'll have to explain later. In the meantime, we got to take these things out before they do anything too dangerous" Goku turns the other direction of the oncoming enemies as the creatures continue to stare angrily at the two heroes.

Goku wasn't worried about the situation, for he knew that he can take these fiends down easily. "Seems like they just keep coming. If that's the case, then I'm glad we made it just in time." Goku said while gets ready to fight. "We?" Ichigo was confused by what the saiyan meant by those words.

As Rukia and Renji were continuing to hold off the enemy with intense struggle, a few of them were blasted away by a blue energy ball. This cause the two of them to look in the direction of the unknown attack. To their surprise, it was revealed that the attack belonged to Vegeta floating down to their level with his arms crossed.

"Another one?" Renji says sounding surprised of Vegeta's sudden appearance right before them.

Not knowing of the danger behind her, Rukia was about to be blindsided as a creature attempted attacked from behind. That is until Krillin appeared out of nowhere and delivered a strong kick to the side of the creature's head.

"Are you ok?" Krillin ask the girl soul reaper if she was alright after what had happened. "Yeah." She nods yes her head as a response.

Rukia and Renji weren't the only ones to receive any unexpected help. As Chad was also struggling with the enemy, Piccolo also appeared out of nowhere and blasted one of the creatures behind the darker male with a yellow energy beam.

"Thanks." Chad thanks as he looks back at the namekian for the help. "No problem." Piccolo response back while in back to back position with Chad.

As Uryu was also continuing to fight against the enemy with his powers, he was immediately backed up by Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu who fired a lot of energy blast at the enemy. The sight of this made the quincy feel still surprised and a little relieved for the assist.

"How many more of you are there?" Uryu looks back at the 3 heroes being a little confused.

"A few more than you think kid." Tein and the others take their stance, as they were ready to continue the fight.

It didn't stop there. as Orihime was continuing on using her powers to shield herself from harm for a while. However, said power field was then shattered by one of the enemies. Causing her to stumble to the ground.

Just before the enemies were about to strike down at her, they were given surprise strikes to their heads by none other than 18 with a powerful kick and Buu with a powerful punch.

Orihime sighed in relief for the quick save. "That was a close call." She sighs with a bit of a smile.

"Hey look out behind you!" 18 looks at the redhead as she tries to warn her about two more of those creatures try to strike her from behind.

However, that avoided as Gohan appeared out of nowhere and delivered a powerful upwards axe kick to both of them, which sent them flying upward.

As both creatures were up in the air, Trunks appeared out of nowhere as well and gave the two creatures a powerful downward kick of his own.

Telling by where the creatures were falling, they were about to land right on top of Orihime as they were falling in pain. That part was avoided as Goten managed to grab her in time before they landed.

This caused the creature to land into the hard ground head first, which ended up with the creatures making craters on the ground.

"Are you ok, miss?" Goten ask in a bit of a concern tone while floating and holding her in the sky. "Yes." She replied back in a bit of a relief and confusion. Wondering how she was able to be rescued by a child who just so happens to be flying.

"Who are you guys?" Ichigo looks back at Goku still a little shocked and confused by the whole situation that's going on.

Goku didn't respond back just yet, as he continues to look at the oncoming enemies up ahead. Realizing the current predicament, Ichigo holds his guard again anxiously waiting for the threat to attack again.

"Like I said, We're going to have explain later. For now we got to stop these things." Goku said to Ichigo. The soul reaper knew the other man was right, there were no time for explaining. The only things that matters for the moment was to stop and defeat the creatures.

"Very well." Ichigo sighed as he knew that this wasn't going to be that much easy.

"Good to hear...By the way, my name's Goku." The saiyan introduces himself out of the blue while continuing to take his fighting stance.

"Please to meet you. I'm Ichigo." The soul reaper returns the favor by introducing himself back to the saiyan.

Goku looks back with a bit of a grin. "Well then Ichigo, Let's hope we get out of this alive." As a response, Ichigo grins back at the saiyan's words. "Let's hope so."

As the next round has begun, Goku, Ichigo and the other heroes charges the enemies with full force. It was at that point the turnaround of the battle as the heroes combat with the enemies at hand. Combination of melee strikes and blade slashes went flying with each enemy that came in their way. On top of that, there were even combinations of ki energy and spirit energy attacks hitting and beating the enemies. One by one or maybe even more, the evil forces was quickly dying out by the hands of the combined might of the heroes.

However, it wasn't over as more of the evil forces continued to come out of the dark portals looking to kill the those that got in their way. "Damn, these guys don't give up that easily." Ichigo sighs over the sight of there being more of them.

"I know, but we can't give up now." Goku agrees with the substitute soul reaper. However in spite of the odds, Goku continues to keep his guard up ready for the next wave to come.

"Ready for another round?" Ichigo wasn't all that frilled hearing that question from the saiyan, as he just sighed and continued to hold his guard for more to come. "What choice do I have? This is becoming a pain in the ass." Ichigo puts his up zanpakuto getting ready for the next wave.

The creatures kept on coming through with a thirst for bloodlust in their eyes. Getting ready to continue their destructive onslaught on the heroes, that is until they stopped and lowered their guard. Just before they could continue their attacks, all the creatures looked up saw a person they were extremely familiar with.

"Enough!" A voice calls out in the upward direction to the invading forces to seist what their doing. After hearing that, the creatures did what they were told and stopped fighting. To the heroes surprise and confusion, especially Goku and Ichigo, there was someone in the sky that neither of them even recognized.

The voice belong to a bit muscular man with pale white skin and red eyes, who looked a little young, as though he was around 18 through 20 years of age. He had long black hair that reached his back and a dark goatee to match. The clothes he wore consist of black baggy pants similar to Goku's, red boots with black trim with a belt to match, a half black patcho like piece on his chest with red trim, and two silver gauntlets on each wrist, with exception of a purplish like stone on his right gauntlet.

Even though the creatures had stopped fighting, Goku and Ichigo kept on holding their guards up. For they knew deep down that this new guy who entered the battlefield wasn't at all friendly. In fact, after both of them felt the guy's power they were a little surprised by how strong he was.

 _"No doubt about it, that's the energy I sensed before and telling by that, he seems to be the one in charge of these things."_ Goku thought as he clenches his fist.

As for Ichigo, he had similar thoughts to what the saiyan was thinking. _"Not good. Whoever the hell the new guy is, he's strong."_ Ichigo thought as he continues to look at the enemy.

As the new enemy continues to look at the battle field, he turns his attention to the two heroes in the sky and gives them a wicked grin. "So this is what they sent to stop me now? A remaining saiyan warrior and a soul reaper?" He mocked the two heroes.

The mocking aside, Goku and Ichigo were actually caught off guard by how the new threat figured out what they both were. "I'm only gonna say this once. Leave this place now, you're not welcome here!" Goku angrily warns the new threat to leave the planet. "Yeah, but first tell us. How did you know what we are...and who the hell are you?!" Ichigo demand to know the answer to his question.

The new enemy continued to grin and just shrugged off what they both said before he could speak again. "You'll both learn in due time, I guarantee it." He replies back as he begins to vanish away from the heroes. "Hey!" Ichigo yells out as he has so many other question on his mind. However, he was too late as the enemy has completely vanished along with the rest of his forces.

The others were a little relieved by enemy's sudden disappearances, but even left them with so many questions on their minds. As for Goku, he was feeling partially feeling the same way as the others. He was a bit relieved because, he didn't know weather he was truly strong enough yet. However like the others, he was also a bit of confused. For he had a lot of questions of his own. Starting with who was that mysterious man and how did he know about him? However, Goku knew he probably had to wait for a while to find the answer to his questions.

"Hey, are you ok?" Goku turns his head to the soul reaper asking if he was alright. "Yeah." The soul reaper nods his head yes as a response to the saiyan's questions.

However, that didn't make the redhead feel any better as he then rationally and immediately grabbed Goku by the collar of his shirt and gi. "Ok, start talking! I have a few questions for you don't mind." Ichigo continues to glare at Goku while continuing to hold him by the collar. "For starters, he called you a saiyan. What the hell is that supposed to be? Secondly, how did you know where to find us?" It was pretty clear at that moment that the saiyan warrior was in an uncomfortable position as the soul reaper tries to interrogate him like that out of the blume.

"Hey take it easy!….One step at a time, ok?...Almost just as confused as you are right now!" Goku begs Ichigo to calm down for him to possibly explain the whole situation.

Fortunately enough for Goku, he was about to receive a sudden call from King Kai in the middle of Ichigo's interrogation. _"Goku!...Goku, are there?"_ The Kai tries to get in touch with the mighty warrior.

"Hey what's up King Kai?" Goku looks up into the sky wondering what King Kai wants. _"I need you to come to my planet right now. We need to discuss about the current situation."_ King Kai informs Goku to come stop by his planet.

 _"Who is he you talking to?"_ Ichigo thought in confusion, as he wonders to whom the saiyan was talking to or about for that matter.

"I'm not sure if I can King Kai. I'm kind of in the middle a hard spot right now." Goku explains to the Kai about Ichigo's somewhat interrogation.

 _"Bring your new friend with you. He's technically someone we need for this too and don't worry about his friends. I talked to Piccolo before you guys entered the battle to handle them, once the battle was over of course."_ King explained to Goku.

"Seriously? Alright if you say so." Goku says as he was finishing up talking with King Kai. "Seriously what?" Ichigo says while still being confused by the saiyan's words.

"Ichigo right?" Goku turns his attention to the soul reaper. "Listen you and I need to go somewhere real quick right now." Goku tells Ichigo.

"What are you talking about and what do you mean by that?" Ichigo says being even more confused by Goku's words.

"I'll explain the rest later, but for now we have to go." Goku puts his fingers on his forehead, as he was ready to leave. "Wai-" Ichigo tries to get a word in, but he was too late as Goku uses his instant transmission to teleport them both to King Kai's realm.

Seeing this occur, the rest of Ichigo's friends were even more shocked and surprised to see both Ichigo and Goku just vanish into thin air. "What the hell!" Renji shouts out in disbelief. "Where did Ichigo and that other guy go?" Uryu also says in disbelief wondering what had just happened.

"There fine." Ichigo's friends turn their attention to Piccolo's voice. "Listen up, we need the rest of you to come back with us." The namekian told the others.

"Why should we?" Renji questions the green male on why they needed to go with the z warriors.

"Unless you want to know what's been going on and help decide the fate of the world, I would suggest you come with us." Hearing that from piccolo certainly got their attention. For what has happened today, they would probably have no choice, but to believe in what Piccolo is saying.

 **S**

As the battle had started and took place a couple of minutes ago between Ichigo and his friends against the unknown enemies, Kisuke was somewhere talking with particular people for a very important chat. It would seem that the location this chat to take place in some sort of small house. Inside said house, Kisuke has seemed to be talking with two women. Telling by their voices, one sounded elderly and other sounded as though she was at a mature age of 20.

"I see...so he has returned." The elderly voice says in a worried disappointing tone about the whole situation.

"Unfortunately, yes. He already touched down with his army as we speak." Kisuke lowers his head for the upsetting update he gave.

"Telling by what you both said, it sounds like he's not a good force to be reckoned with." The other women summs up on what they're up against.

"That's pretty much the whole point." Kisuke knew she was wrong, the force that came down to Earth wasn't to be taken lightly.

"This is bad...What do you suggest we do now? I'm not really all that strong anymore to fight him again." The elderly woman wonders what the blond had in mind. Luckily for her, Kisuke had the solution to begin with. "King Kai and I have came up with an idea to gather new ones for the moment." He explains.

"New ones?" The elderly voice was a bit surprised by what the former soul reaper captain had just said. "That's right. I already talked to the Head Captain about this and he of course approved. So what I'm asking for now is if you have anyone you had in mind?" Kisuke continues to explain.

As the elder women continues to think about this, she looks up to the other woman hoping she may have the answer. "How about you? Why don't take my place?" The elderly women offers the other woman to take her place.

Unfortunately, she nods he head no as a response and declines her offer. "I'm going to have to pass on that. If don't remember, I lost my powers a while ago." The other women sounded a little upset saying that.

"I see, then might I ask if you had anyone to suggest?" kisuke grins at the other woman hoping for the right answer. As a bit of a quick response, she grins right back at him. "As for a matter of fact, I actually might." She tells him still with a grin.

 **S**

As Z warriors and other 5 heroes were making their way back to Capsule Corp, Goku and Ichigo have finally made to King Kai's planet via instant transmission.

"Ok were here." Goku says as he takes his fingers off his head. What Goku didn't expected to happen next was Ichigo then giving him a bit of a bonk on his head. "Oww...Jeez...What was that for?" Goku winces in a bit of pain as he covers the spot on his head.

"For starters, you could have told me when you were going to do something like that, dumbass! Secondly, where hell are we!?" Ichigo demands Goku to spill the beans.

"Hey, take it easy alright? I said I would explain the rest later. Just give me a second to think first." Goku tries to calm Ichigo down.

"Aww good Goku, you made it just in time and I see you brought the soul reaper like I told you to." King Kai says as he comes up to the two heroes sounding relieved.

"...And you are?" Ichigo says as he was even more confused by the sight of King Kai, for he have never met someone like him before.

"Of course, where are my manners? I'm King Kai. I'm the kai of this galaxy and the one who told Goku to bring you here." King Kai introduces and explain to Ichigo who is and what he does.

"What does that suppose to mean and if that's true why did you bring me here?" Ichigo still demands a couple of his questions to be answered.

"All will be explained, Ichigo kurosaki!" An elderly voice calls out from King Kai's house. Coming out of said house, was a man who was indeed old and has a long white beard.

Goku had clue who this old man was, for he never seen him before in his life. As for Ichigo, he knew the old man all too well. For that man was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Head Captain of the Soul Society.

"Head Captain?" Ichigo said confusedly, as he didn't know why the Head Captain was doing in a place like this.

"Head Captain? Is this guy your leader or something?" Goku looks back and ask Ichigo about the Head Captain. "You can say something like that." Ichigo answers back to the saiyan.

"Good for you to make it here, Ichigo. We have much to discuss." Head Captain then turned his attention to Goku. "...and you must be Son Goku? King Kai has told me all about you." The Head Captain strokes his long beard for a bit.

"Yep that's me, I'm Gok-" The saiyan didn't get to finish as he was once again bonked on the head, but this time it was King Kai who was responsible for that, causing Goku to hold his head in a bit of pain again.

"Don't you ever learn!? Show more respect, give the man a proper greeting next time." King Kai strictly yells at Goku for his lack of manners.

"Geez, why does everyone do that?" Goku continues to hold his head. "Anyways, you said we needed to discuss something?" Goku stopped rubbing his head and turns his attention towards King Kai and the Head Captain.

"I'm actually curious about that as well." Ichigo agrees with the orange and blue clad warrior about the whole situation.

Both King Kai and the Head Captain looked seriously worried about telling both of them about the current predicament. However, they knew pretty well that had to tell the heroes eventually for this one situation.

"Very well. We shall tell you both all that we know. Care to start us off King Kai?" The Head Captain turns to the Kai to get them started. Having no problem with that, he clears his throat and begins telling the story.

"Before we tell you why we had brought both of you here, let us discuss about the man who showed up at the end of the battlefield, shall we?" King explains to the two heroes, who frankly was still curious about that one mysterious entity who showed at the end of the battle. So for this that to really had to listen.

"Now listen carefully you two. That person you both happen to encountered today was no ordinary person to be taken lightly. In fact, he was an evil tyrant that was bent on ruling the entire world with an iron fist."

Hearing that explanation from King Kai got both heroes feel a little more worried than before. "That doesn't sound too good." Ichigo clenches his fist from hearing that.

"Indeed. Allow us to explain more." The Head Captain takes the next part of the story. "For you see a long time ago, this enemy you've met was a strong being, in which the likes of no one has ever seen before." The elder soul reaper clenched his cane.

"This threat you have encountered was none other than Lord Senso. A dark lord who is known to start wars and destruction." King Kai continues to informs the two of this evil threat.

This made the them even more worried about the current situation. For they never would expected that this enemy was that kind of enemy. "Damn, this is bad. If someone like that truly does exist, then it seem like we're in big trouble here." The thought of all this goes through Ichigo's head.

"Ok, he strong that I get, but it almost sounds like you two know first hand what he's capable of. So does that mean you faced him before?" Goku asked out of curiosity.

As a response to the saiyans question, King Kai nods his head yes in agreement. "Indeed, we have. While I still alive, the Head Captain and I were two of the few people who have fought against Lord Senso and won believe it or not."

Goku and Ichigo were a little surprised to hear that the Kai and Head Captain were strong enough to beat a person like that. "If that's true, then how did you end up beat him the first time?" Goku decides to ask the two for he and Ichigo were still curious.

"We're glad you asked, cause this concerns you being the next leader Goku." King Kai tells the saiyan. "Leader For what?" Goku got confused from what King Kai had just said. Even Ichigo was confused when he heard that correctly.

"Allow me to explain this one." The head captain takes over explanation once again. "Long time ago. In order to beat Senso, 6 chosen warriors were destined to defeat him. Among them were four others alongside King Kai and myself."

"When the 6 of us came together, we use all of our power against him and we were able to inseal Senso away in a dark void, hoping he would never return again. However, it seem we were wrong, as he is now free from his imprisonment." King Kai takes over once again.

"Which brings us to why you two are here. You two have been chosen by us to become a new team of an old one created along time ago. You two along with four others are hereby known as...The Protectors." King Kai reveals to Goku and Ichigo, who was again quite sceptical of the whole thing.

"Protectors? That's sounds pretty simple enough I guess." Goku says still sound confused by the whole thing. "Wait hold on. You want me to be the leader of that? I suppose it's cool in all, but why does it have to be me? Can it just be this guy right here instead?" He points to Ichigo.

"Hey don't put the spotlight on me like that!" Ichigo said he wasn't all to thrilled about the position. Afterward, he just sigh and put his hand on the saiyan shoulder.

"Besides, you pretty much helped me and my friends asses today and that pretty much makes you ok in my book." Ichigo then proceeds to give Goku a confident grin, which was pretty good enough to convince him enough.

"Ok, I'll do it, but you're gonna have to keep up with me once we face him." Goku gives Ichigo a smirk in return. "We'll see about that. Now let's go kicked this guy's ass." Ichigo smirks back at Goku's comment.

"Hey wait a minute!" King Kai yells in an annoyed tone at the heroes. "Did you two hear half of what we said? It took 6 of us to beat Senso! You still need more people, than just the two of you!"

Those words by King Kai really reminded the two heroes of that big detail that they're missing. "Oh yeah that's right, how are we going to beat him without 4 others?" Goku looks back at King Kai for the answer.

"Allow me to explain that." King Kai clears his throat. "Now listen, we have both decided that before you even think of about battling Lord Senso, you need to be a team of 6. With that being said, we need you 3 to find more of other Protectors to beat him. So you're going have to look anywhere around the world if you have to." He finishes explaining to the two heroes.

"Around the world hah? That doesn't so as bad right?" Goku looks back at Ichigo with a weird smile. "Easy for you to probably say Goku." Ichigo sighs as he wasn't all to thrilled about possibly going all round the Earth.

They then felt a little confused by the Kai's words, as they heard one detail that didn't fit for the moment. "Wait...did you say 3? There's only two of us." Goku was curious about King Kai had meant.

Before, anyone could say anything else, something was about to occur at that one very moment.

In a surprising appearance, a big gate way known as the Dangai Precipice Gate suddenly appeared on King Kai's planet. This made Ichigo more curious, to why the gate were here. "Why is the Dangai Precipice Gate doing here?" Ichigo looks back the Head Captain for an answer.

"I See they have made it just in time." The Head Captain said sounding a little relieved.

"They?" Ichigo said sounding a little confused to whom the Head Captain was talking about.

 **S**

As King Kai and The Head Captain were going to explain to Goku and Ichigo by what they meant, Someone was running as fast as she can in the Dangai Precipice world trying to get the end of gate. Telling by how she was running and painting, she quite anxious to get to the other side.

"If you wondering what we're talking about, the Head Captain and I told an old friend to bring the next Protector here with Kisuke a while ago." King Kai explains. " Telling by what they had told us, she is willing to become one."

"She? So the third one is a girl" Goku said sounded a little confused by whom he was talking about.

"Not only that she's a girl, but in tell has also told us that she has a bit of a good connection with the both of you." The Kai adds on.

At that one moment, the girl makes her way out of the gate breathing in and out heavily with her body tilted as she tries to catch her breath. She looked young, with short brown hair wearing some white long sleeved shirt with matching white shoes and above all no pants.

The sight of this caught the attention of the two heroes by surprise, for they both knew who he was. "Sgt...Yoshika Miyafuji...reporting for duty." She introduces herself with a solute while still painting.

 **To Be continued.**

 **Theme: Power of Dreamer by Hiroki Takahashi (Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo theme)**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Sorry once again for the late on posting anything, I was busy and/or caught in a loop.**

 **Now listen, I'm going to be putting a bit of a pause on this and work on Hollowfied Neuroi, until that's done I'll come back to doing this for a bit.**

 **So once again please hold on.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


End file.
